


Title

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Markimash, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: I take requests!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing right now!!! There's bottom!Mark, top!Jack and top! Yami. Enough said.





	Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom! Markimoo. Top! Jackaboy. Top! Yami. I take requests. Enough said.

Sweat rolled down his forehead, fingers tangled in my hair, legs tangled in a mess. He let go of my head, stopping our heated make out session. Without a word, his tough but gentle hands lifted me by my thighs. We breathed in harmony, staring into each other's eyes. I pushed toward him, looking for a source of friction for my neglected cock. I'm sure he noticed, and gave me a mischievous grin. He raked his finger nails down my torso to the waistband of my jeans. Toying with the fabric, whispers of sweet nothing's were exchanged and his hand slipped in. A moan erupted from the back of my throat, I found my friction. He kissed my neck and all around my stomach, then, he found my sweet spot, and made a deep purple hickey. It was noticeable from outer space, but, he claimed me, so now I'm happily his. "Merk, your so hot," he spoke quietly into my ear. My bulge grew and he definitely felt it, because then, he squeezed me, making me moan right into the crevace in between his neck and shoulder. He retreated his hand from my pants, going to un-buckle his belt. His jeans were thrown across the room and soon after, so we're mine. We stood there for a few moments to take each other in, his long arms had trapped me into the corner, he had also put me down. So, here we were, staring at each other's.......... Ya know....... Thing. Until, I couldn't take it any more, I pulled him close, and said something I've never thought I'd say. "Sean Mcloughlin, will you please, FUCK me?!?!?!?!" He raised his bushy eye brows, and...... That's exactly what he did. What?!?! Did you want me to explain every little detail to you? What kind of pervert are you? I said I would tell you my love life not to tell you the script for a romance novel! Fine! I'll tell you! But, don't blame me when your absolutely disgusted. We sank to the floor, "On your hands and knees," he commanded, I did as I was told. He pulled my boxers down to my knees, and started kneading at my ass cheeks. He pulled down his boxers, and revealed his dick. He looked at it and frowned. "What is it?" I asked, he looked back up to me and smiled lovingly. His smile then turned evil and he crawled to the front of me. " Suck, " He said strictly. I bit the head before taking the entire thing into my mouth. The head bounced against the back of my throat. My tongue swirled around it and I started to bob my head up and down. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hands played with my hair again. I let go of his dick from my jaw, leaving a rope of saliva from his head to my lips. Suddenly, he pulled me off, and moved back to my backend. He slapped the cheeks a few times before sliding a digit into me. It burned, tickled, and scratched, then it subsided. What was left was pleasure, he slipped another in. The same pain, then that faded replaced by something much better. He scissored me then pulled out. I whined from the loss of my feel good device. He placed a finger over my mouth gesturing for me to be quiet. When I was silent, something bigger than a finger entered me. It was ten times as painful, but when that ended, he started to thrust in and out. All my muscles tensed and my breath hitched every time he dug deeper. "Relax, It's fine love," he said to me. I calmed considerably, and his cock seemed to be so much bigger than before. A warm feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, and I heard Jack say something along the lines of, "M gonna cum, want me to cum inside you?" I nodded, and with one more thrust right to my prostate, We both came at the same time, screaming the others name. He slipped out, and started to put his clothes back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what I'm doing anymore!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead inside.


End file.
